User talk:Barry19
Series Go to the forum to see my new thread. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Which forum? Link, please.Finn Tracy (talk) 13:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat: I can't tell you the rest because chat just won't work. :/ MasterCharmander 13 16:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) All the wiki's crashed, and then, it was back, but the chat isn't working. Also, can you please read the new episode and do the thing at "Note"? Finn Tracy (talk) 16:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Note?What note? MasterCharmander 13 16:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) If you read the story (Series 8 (Finn Tracy)/The Last Century Part 1), at the end, there is a special note. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) GTG, bye Finn Tracy (talk) 16:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) WAAAIT!What note? MasterCharmander 13 16:27, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I left chat without saying goodbye. I had to deal with chores on my farm. Thank you for asking me to write for your series, I can't wait to start. I also noticed that Fleshdoctor hasn't been around for a while. I left him a message. I hope he is still around. I wanted to ask him to write for my story. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) No need to say sorry. All wiki's crash, so the chat wasn't working. I couldn't type anymore. However, 5 minutes later, it was fixed again. Finn Tracy (talk) 17:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Good thing the wiki team works fast. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 17:38, February 21, 2014 (UTC) The chat still isn't working :( Finn Tracy (talk) 17:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Episode Your episode is next on Doctor Who Returns! Please write as soon as possible. Please start. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC). I GTG now, so I'll try and do it this weekend. Sorry about it, I was gone for a few days, and I forgot it. I apologize for that. Finn Tracy (talk) 17:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Bye! POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:31, March 7, 2014 (UTC). Please start today. POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC). The Race Against Time Writers Squad Hello, I see you're interested. Get a feel for the story, and you may finish it off, if you'd like. Then I'll approve it and it will be done. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 21:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Cool. Contact me when you need me. Finn Tracy (talk) 14:46, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Just concerned. When will you begin writing the first scene of our episode The Possession of the Human (Episode) or shall i do it. But i know u have alot to do here just conerned when. Or shall i write it. But if thats the case thanks for offering to write :) The last message is from you, Liam, isn't that right? Anyway, I'm kind of busy and I wont be on from saturday till bext week's wednesday. However, I'll try to dl it before then. Finn Tracy (talk) 17:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) yes i forgot to put my name LiamJaco1998lfc (talk) 18:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Your Adventure Hello, I am writing an outline for the second season of Skye is the Limit. Do know what you would like to write about? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Not yet. I'll think of something. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:05, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Episode: Becuase of your absence until Wendsday,I moved your episode to episode 6. MasterCharmander 13 09:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Episode: Your episode is coming soon.So start it,but don't publish it until I say so. MasterCharmander 13 18:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not starting yet, cause I'm doing POM's story first, and that has to be now. Your story can wait a bit, cause it doesn't have to air yet. I hope you understand. Finn Tracy (talk) 14:39, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Twelfth Doctor Adventures May I take Twelfth Doctor Adventures over please? POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC). I'm not cancelling it. Please read the blogpost. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:06, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Confused. I thought you were leaving after Season 1. I'm asking if I can do Seasons 2 onwards? POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:09, March 8, 2014 (UTC). I'm staying for the other seasons. Sorry about it, English is not my first language. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:11, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm still confused. You said that after Season 1,... Just tell me what's going to happen. POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC). All episodes that were planned (only the ones written by me), are cancelled, and will be replaced by other episodes. I am staying for Season 1, 2, 3 and probably also 4. I don't know if there will be a Season 5 yet. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:15, March 8, 2014 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:16, March 8, 2014 (UTC). : Online If you're online, please, work on War Of The Sontarans. POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC). Okay. Finn Tracy (talk) 07:13, March 9, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU Tttttthhhhhaaaannnkkk yyyyyooouuuuuuuu for crediting me on TDA page! POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC). Well, you did help me a bit yesterday, when I was changing it, and you offered to take it over, which means you are quite intrested. Finn Tracy (talk) 07:48, March 9, 2014 (UTC)